


Valentine

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro walks up the two flights of stairs to reach the floor your apartment is on. Pedro’s heart is racing rapidly inside of his chest as he breathes in and out from the nervousness coursing through his veins.He’s known you for years, but he feels as though he’s only known you for minutes. He wasn’t lying when he told the florist he had wanted you since the first time he laid his coffee colored eyes on you.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Pedro looks between all the bouquets of flowers. They range from big and flashy to small and simple. He doesn’t know which one to get.

“Can’t decide?” The elder florist shopkeeper asks.

Pedro jumps then laughs, “there’s too many.”

“Who is she to you?” The florist asks.

“Special.”

“Girlfriend, fiancée, wife?”

“She’s none of them, yet. We’ve known each other for a while now and she got rid of the ex.”

“She’s someone you’ve admired from afar?”

Pedro nods, “yes. I’ve wanted her since I’ve laid my eyes on her, but she had the boyfriend. They broke up months ago and with Valentine’s Day I want to make my move.”

The florist smiles. “Simple bouquet of roses then. You don’t want to overwhelm her.”

Pedro takes the bouquet and smiles, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome, and good luck.”

Pedro nods curtly and exits the flower boutique making his way to your place.

\-------

Pedro walks up the two flights of stairs to reach the floor your apartment is on. Pedro’s heart is racing rapidly inside of his chest as he breathes in and out from the nervousness coursing through his veins.

He’s known you for years, but he feels as though he’s only known you for minutes. He wasn’t lying when he told the florist he had wanted you since the first time he laid his coffee colored eyes on you.

You had walked into Oscar’s birthday party which was being held in Hollywood. You had smiled at everyone, talked with everyone then Pedro eyes landed on the slob of a boyfriend you had brought.

Pedro sized him up and instantly didn’t like him. You, on the other hand, he wanted more of, needed more of.

“Who’s that?” Pedro had asked Oscar, pointing towards you.

Oscar had moved his eyes across the crowd, “oh, that’s Y/N. She’s a production assistant.”

Pedro had moved away after Oscar had said your name. He made it to your side in less than a minute.

“Y/N,” Pedro had stated.

You had turned and smiled at him.

Pedro knew he was infatuated with you the moment he saw your wide smile and Y/E/C eyes.

“Yes?” Your voice was airy.

“I’m Pedro,” he had said holding out his hand. “Pedro Pascal.”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You had said back as you shook his hand.

Since then Pedro’s had a crush on you and the two of you have been only friends.

Pedro now walks down the hallway and stops outside your apartment door. He straightens his suit jacket and top, breathes in and out.

You can do this, Pedro thinks. 

Pedro raises his hand to knock on the door and stops.

I should’ve made sure she’s home, he thinks because he doesn’t hear anything on the other side of the door.

Pedro pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. His thumb hovers over your name.

Pedro swallows and begins hearing someone singing rising up through the stairwell.

“Do you remember when we fell in love…”

Pedro recognizes your voice as you continue humming along to the song you are listening to.

Pedro’s stomach does a flip flop. He doesn’t want you to spot him but it’s already too late.

The bag of groceries lands on the floor as your Y/E/C eyes take Pedro in. He’s standing at your door with a bouquet of roses dressed in an all-black ensemble of pants, button-down top, and suit jacket.

Pedro walks towards you and picks up the bag you dropped. He stands back up to his full height as he looks at you and smiles.

“Y/N.”

“Pedro,” your voice is laced with surprise but you’re smiling at him.

Pedro keeps the bag from your reach. Instead he holds out the bouquet of flowers.

“I got these for you,” Pedro gushes.

Pedro watches as you take the flowers and move them to your nose. He watches you inhale and smile.

“They’re wonderful. Thank you.”

“I was hoping to take you out for dinner or,” Pedro lifts the bag of groceries, “join you.”

“I wasn’t going to make much, and you’re dressed up for a nice place.”

“Anywhere with you, whatever you decide is fine with me. I want to spend the evening with you.” Pedro remarks.

“Anywhere?”

“Yes, and more than just this evening. I want more evenings, more days. More surprising you.”

Pedro feels your hand cup his cheek, your thumb strokes his skin. 

You look into his eyes. The ones you fell deep into when you met all those years ago. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to say those words to me?”

Pedro raises his eyebrows.

“Forever,” you whisper, answering your own question.

You brush your mouth against his.

Pedro pulls you against him as he begins returning your kiss feverishly. 

You move Pedro back towards your apartment. You press him up against the door and pull away.

Both of you are breathless.

You find your keys and open the door. You pull him inside and close the door behind him.

Pedro pushes you against the door and captures your mouth once again.

Your hands begin fumbling at his suit jacket and button-down top. You don’t want to stop. You’ve wanted him for years and now here’s Pedro claiming he wants you, wants more with you.

“Pedro,” you pant as you faintly pull away from those plush lips of his.

“Y/N,” he’s just as breathless.

“Could we just start with the end of the night activity now?” You ask sheepishly.

Pedro pulls you up against him. “Yes.”

You grab his hand and pulls him towards your bedroom. Inside the room you two wrap yourselves up in each other’s arms, kissing one another deeply.

Pedro’s hands weave through your Y/H/C hair as he feels your hands push off his suit jacket and top. He then feels your hands move up and down his chest. He moans against your mouth as his cock hardens inside of his pants.

You fumble with the zipper and button of his pants but finally get them undone. You reach in and wrap your hand around his cock.

Fuck, your mind thinks.

He’s already hard and you know you’re wet and ready for him.

“Pedro,” you whisper against his mouth.

“I’m ready, been ready for you for a long time.” Pedro moans as he nips at your neck.

His hands move under your shirt and lift it up.

You help him remove your shirt then bra. You suck in a breath as his thumbs flick your nipples. You arch your back and bite your lip.

“I’ve been ready for you too,” you hiss as you suck in a breath when his tongue flicks one nipple.

Your fingers move through his brown hair as he switches nipples.

“Pedro,” you moan.

Pedro kisses his way back up your chest and nuzzles your neck. “Y/N.”

You sigh contently as you feel his mustache and light fuzz tickle your skin. You want him inside of you, need him inside of you.

Pedro looks at you. He sees the lust, the desire, the love. 

“I need you Pedro,” you grab his hand and place it against your core, “here.”

Pedro growls then pushes his pants down, showing his hard cock to your eyes.

You lick your lips as you push him against the bed.

Pedro sits and watches as you strip down and show him your naked body. He smiles at you as you straddle his lap and place your hand on top of his which is at the base of his cock.

You moan and gasp as you sink slowly onto his cock. Your pussy clenches around his length and girth. His cock fills your pussy inch by inch.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans as he thrusts up into your wetness. 

Pedro wraps his arms around you as you begin rolling your hips, meeting his thrusts. He captures your mouth with his as he moves his hands up your back and into your hair.

You moan against his lips as your orgasm rises inside of you. Pedro’s cock reaches the depths of your pussy as he thrusts into you. Your hands move up and down his chest then loop your arms around his neck. Your own hands moving into his hair.

Pedro’s orgasm builds inside of him. Your skin and his skin against one another, after all these years. Your mouth against his. He’s finally able to claim your soft mouth as his.  
Pedro’s able to finally claim you wholly as his.

“Ped—Pedro,” you pull faintly away as your body trembles inside of his arms.

Pedro moans loudly as he thrusts up into you as he feels your pussy milking his cock as you orgasm with him still inside of you.

“Y/N,” Pedro pants as he explodes deep inside of your pussy. He wants to make sure you feel his entire cock inside of you as he empties himself within your depths.

Your hands are on his shoulders and you grip them tightly as you feel Pedro cum inside of you.

Pedro pulls you up against his body as he falls back against the mattress. He doesn’t mind your weight on his body. He kisses your temple as his hands travel up and down your back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my Valentine,” Pedro whispers.

You smile against his neck, “you’re mine too.”

“For the rest of the evening.”

“For the rest of forever,” you whisper.

Pedro smiles widely.

Yes, forever.


End file.
